Sheldon
Sheldon and Mr. Randoms is a series made by Anthony (Id:MarioAndSonicLover). It premiered on November 8, 2010 and is still running. Sheldon and Mr. Randoms appear in 36 animated flipnotes by Anthony in total, 25 of which are considered Sheldon and Mr. Randoms episodes as a series. Characters *Sheldon: A regular stick figure. He enjoys TV, magazines, and reading. He is always annoyed by Mr. Randoms. (First Appearence: "Birthday") *Mr. Randoms: An insane stick figure with a huge buck tooth that is alive. (First Appearence: "Birthday") *Mr. Randoms's Tooth: Mr. Randoms's tooth that is alive and speaks. (First Appearence: "Birthday" (inanimate), "Sheldon Is 2012?" (offical) *Scary Face: A random face. (First Appearence: "Sheldon Balloon") *Sun: A star that orbits Earth. (First Appearence: "Baseball" (inanimate), "Boom Shaka Laka" (official) *Earth: A planet. (First Appearence: "Sheldon Is 2012?" (inanimate), "Boom Shaka Laka" (official)) *Moon: Earth's moon. (First Appearence: "Cheese Magnet") *Anthony: The creator of the show. He commonly appears on the cover of Sheldon's books. (First Appearence: "Invisible Wall" (on the book cover), "We Have Great Hair!" (official) *TV: A TV. (First Appearence: "Is That Too Much To Ask For?!") *TV Remote: A TV remote (First Appearence: "Lots'a TV!") *Easter Bunny: A bunny. (First Appearence: "Lots'a TV!" (on TV) *Business Guy (formely Random Businessman): A businessman that first appeared in one of Anthony's updates where he stated he was looking for a job. He appeared again in Anthony's flipnotes "HOW MY JOB WILL GO", and randomly appears in the newer S.A.M. episodes. (First Appearence: "That Random Gumball") List of episodes List of Sheldon and Mr. Randoms episodes Trivia *While testing to improve lip syncing, Anthony made a flipnote about two stick figures, and those two stick figures would become Sheldon and Mr.Randoms *The Sheldon and Mr.Randoms flipnote with the most stars, views, and downloads is With A Toothbrush? *Bowsers restaurant is the flipnote that has the most stars, views, and downloads that features Sheldon and Mr.Randoms (as sprites), but is not apart of the official series. *Scary Face and Easter Bunny are the only characters to make thier first appearance in thier own flipnote that's not Sheldon and Mr.Randoms and then they both joined the series. *Sheldon and Mr.Randoms flipnotes are made on a burgundy Nintendo DSi XL *With A Toothbrush? and Sheldon is 2012?!? both have the same mistake of a picture that was forgot to be taken out. *Sheldon was created before Mr.Randoms *Everybody's voice is done by Anthony *Sheldon was a unicorn and Mr.Randoms was a pegasus in My little S.A.M because they were both based by the personality of Twilight Sparkle and Derpy Hooves *Sheldon's job is being a taxi driver. *Sheldon and Mr.Randoms are both adults. *If you take the first letters in the title of "Sheldon And Mr.Randoms" you can spell SAM. *Sheldon is taller than Mr.Randoms. *All episodes of the show have been locked except for "Sheldon Is 2012?!" from season 1, "Sheldon's Weakness", and "Rock is Sheldon" from season 3. *Most episodes are animated in speed 7 except for "S.A.M. Christmas" from season 2, and "Mr. Random's Dark Side" and "Sheldon's Weakness" (both of which are from season 3) which are animated in speed 6. *There have been rare instances where Mr. Randoms could talk on his own without the assistance of his tooth. For example, before "Sheldon is 2012?!?", Mr. Randoms could talk on his own. Even after his tooth made a canon speaking role, Mr. Randoms could also talk, but 50% of the time. Starting mid-season 2, Mr. Randoms only makes random gibberish noises, while only his tooth could do the talking for him. However, in "Rock is Sheldon" (season 3), he could speak on his own without his tooth's assistance at all. Official Artwork Anthony Wiki Picture is really cool.png|The main characters of Sheldon and Mr.Randoms|link=http://marioandsoniclover.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d59jccl S.A.M FSJAL.png|Fsjal Sheldon and Mr.Randoms characters|link=http://marioandsoniclover.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d599cz7 Category:Series